Das Geschenk
by Ithiliell
Summary: In dieser kleinen Geschichte geht es um Arwen, ihre Gefühle und ihr Verhalten nach Aragorns Tod – und um den Lauf der Zeit. Ein Geschenk spielt dabei noch eine besondere Rolle. Komplett.


_Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Drama  
  
  
_**Das Geschenk  
  
**_In dieser kleinen Geschichte geht es um Arwen, ihre Gefühle und ihr Verhalten nach Aragorns Tod  _– _und um den Lauf der Zeit. Ein Geschenk spielt dabei noch eine besondere Rolle. – Story ist komplett.  
  
  
_‚Er ist tot. Das Licht meines Lebens ist erloschen.' Wie versteinert stand Arwen neben dem Bett ihres Mannes. Aragorn – oder Elessar – Telcontar, der Erneuerer, König des wie-dervereinigten Reiches von Gondor und Arnor, hatte sein von den Valar einst geschenktes Privileg genutzt, freiwillig aus dem Leben zu scheiden, sich einfach zur Ruhe zu legen. Er wolle nicht „unmännlich und einfältig*" irgendwann vom Thron fallen, so sagte er seiner Frau. Arwen versuchte ihn umzustimmen: „Bleib wenigstens noch ein paar Jahre bei mir ... ein Jahr ... oder wenigstens ein paar Tage ..." Doch Arwens Flehen half nichts. Aragorns Entscheidung stand fest.  
  
Nun war es vorbei. Über der Zitadelle von Minas Tirith schien sich ein Schatten auszubreiten. Ein fast lähmende Stille lag über den Menschen, die sonst lebhaft, manchmal laut, durch die Räume liefen, wenn sie arbeiteten oder Besorgungen machten. Auch die Waffenübungsplätze waren verwaist. Das Klirren der Schwerter, das Surren der Bögen und Pfeile war verstummt. Es schien, als ob die Welt den Atem anhielte. Dennoch nahm alles seinen vorgeschriebenen Gang: Ein Herold verkündete den Tod des Königs und den Beginn der Herrschaft seines Sohnes Eldarion. Gleichzeitig wurde die feierliche Bestattung des verstorbenen Königs vorbereitet.  
  
Arwen schien nichts davon wahrzunehmen. Sie saß in ihren Gemächern, ließ alles geschehen, reagierte kaum auf ihre Umgebung. Sie fühlte sich wie jemand, der fremde Ereignisse von außen beobachtete. Sie aß und trank, mechanisch, einfach aus Gewohnheit, wenn ihr etwas gebracht wurde. Sie bestickte eine Tischdecke – genau, fehlerlos, unermüdlich, als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe. Arwens Bedienstete wussten nicht, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollten. Ihr Sohn Eldarion versuchte, sie zu trösten, ihr zu helfen, doch seine Bemühungen, seine Zuneigung prallten an ihr ab. Vor vielen Jahren hatte Arwen aus Liebe zu Aragorn ihre Unsterblichkeit als Frau der Elben aufgegeben, hatte sich für ein Leben an seiner Seite entschieden. Ihr Vater Elrond, der Herrn Bruchtals, der letzten Elbenfestung Mittelerdes, versuchte lange Zeit seine Tochter vor einem sterblichen Leben zu bewahren, ihr die Liebe zu Aragorn auszureden – doch ohne Erfolg. Zuletzt hatte er ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert. Inzwischen aber weilte Elrond schon lange nicht mehr in Mittelerde. Ein paar Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Einen Ringes hatte er den Weg zu den grauen Anfurten genommen und ein Schiff bestiegen, das ihn nach Valinor brachte.  
  
Viele Tage lang hielt Arwens Zustand der Erstarrung an. Die Bestattung ihres Mannes lief vor ihren Augen ab, schien sie äußerlich nicht zu berühren. Ohne eine Träne zu vergießen stand sie vor Aragorns Sarkophag, hörte den Reden zu, die die großen Verdienste des alten Königs hervorhoben, lauschte den Trauergesängen und bedankte sich für die mitfühlenden Worte der vielen Menschen, die zu der Feier eingeladen waren.  
  
Erst bei Eldarions Krönungsfeier einige Wochen später, als die Stimmung unter den Gästen immer gelöster wurde, fand Arwen langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie hatte viele Stunden neben ihrem noch unverheirateten Sohn gesessen, wie stets edel gekleidet und wunderbar anzusehen mit ihren schwarzen Haaren, die keine silbrige Strähne durchzog, ihren grauen Augen und ihrem noch immer faltenlosen Gesicht. Ja – äußerlich hatte es die Zeit gut mit ihr gemeint. Musik spielte, ein paar Tänzer bewegten sich gekonnt im Takt dazu. Arwen hörte die Melodie, ein altes Lied, das schon viele Jahre lang am Hof von Minas Tirith gespielt wurde. Sie sah sich um – es kam ihr auf einmal vor, als ob sie nach einem langem Schlaf erwacht wäre. Doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr auch klar, dass sie die Menschen in dem Festsaal, selbst ihren Sohn, nicht ertragen konnte. Ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung eilte sie deshalb nach draußen, lenkte ihre Schritte in den nachtdunklen, jetzt im späten Winter noch kargen Garten hinter dem Haupthaus der Zitadelle. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich ungeachtet der herrschenden Kälte auf einer kleinen Bank nieder, auf der sie in den letzten Jahren oft mit Aragorn gesessen hatte.  
  
'Eldarion, Aragorns und mein Sohn, ist nun König des wiedervereinigten Reiches...', dachte sie. Arwens kleiner Sohn war erwachsen geworden, hatte die Verantwortung für das Königreich und alle, die darin lebten, übernommen. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Die Leute von Gondor und Arnor, auch die Verbündeten, an ihrer Spitze Elfwine, der König von Rohan, hatten den Wechsel bereits akzeptiert. Eldarion repräsentierte die Zukunft, Aragorn war Vergangenheit.  
  
In aller Deutlichkeit erkannte Arwen jetzt, was sich für sie verändert hatte. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie mit voller Wucht den erlittenen Verlust. Nie wieder würde sie der Stimme ihres geliebten Mannes lauschen, sein seltenes, aber immer befreiendes Lachen hören, seine Bewegungen sehen, seine Berührungen fühlen. Sie versuchte sich Aragorn vorzustellen, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, sie in die Arme genommen hatte, doch alles, was vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien, war das Bild, als er sich endgültig zu Ruhe gelegt und von ihr Abschied genommen hatte. Auf einmal fühlte sie Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen – es gelang ihr nicht. Der viele Wochen lang unterdrückte Schmerz in ihr brach sich in einem verzweifelten Weinen Bahn. Sie sank auf der Bank zusammen, glitt dann zu Boden und hielt sich vollkommen verkrampft an einer Lehne fest. Niemand bemerkte etwas. Die Menschen der Zitadelle waren bei Eldarions Krönungsfeier...  
  
Irgendwann konnte Arwen nicht mehr weinen. Mühsam erhob sie sich, sah in den Himmel, doch Sterne konnte sie nicht erkennen; es hatte sich bewölkt, vielleicht würde es sogar noch regnen. ‚Ohne Aragorn ist auch mein Leben nichts wert', dachte sie. ‚Was soll ich noch in Minas Tirith? Die Steine dieser Stadt bringen mir keinen Trost...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Arwen verließ Minas Tirith unbemerkt noch in der gleichen Nacht. Einen Kapuzenumhang tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen, noch immer in ihr Festgewand gekleidet, galoppierte sie mit ihrer Stute Sternenglanz in Richtung Nordosten. Sie reiste mit leichtem Gepäck und unbewaffnet. Was sollte ihr schon passieren? Wenn sie von Straßenräubern überfallen und getötet würde, täten sie ihr einen Gefallen. Nur einen kleine Tasche mit eine paar wenigen Vorräten hielt sie in einer Hand fest. Ihrem Sohn hatte sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen, in der sie ihm für die Zukunft alles Gute wünschte und ihn gleichzeitig bat, nicht nach ihr zu suchen.  
  
Viele Tage lang ritt sie vorbei an fruchtbarem Ackerland, kleinen Dörfern und kargen Ebenen, geeignet nur als Weiden für Schafe. Sie sah lichte Wälder und liebliche Täler. Sie überquerte Bergpässe und kleine Flüsse. Rast machte sie immer nur kurz, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, schnell brach sie wieder auf, sobald sie sich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte.  
  
Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel, den goldenen Wald von Lothlorien. Hier, im Reich ihrer Großmutter Galadriel, hatte sich Arwen einst mit Aragorn verlobt und die glücklichsten Stunden ihres langen Lebens verbracht. Konnte sie die Erinnerung an dieses Glück zurückholen?  
  
Arwen stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und flüsterte ihm mit sanften Worten zu, sich einen Gefährten zu suchen und nicht mehr zurückzukommen. „Hier gibt es für dich nur Einsamkeit, meine Schöne, und du hast noch ein langes Leben vor dir." Sternenglanz stupste sie mit den Nüstern leicht an, so als wollte sich das Tier nicht von ihr trennen. Arwen streichelte den Kopf der Stute, dann sagte sie nochmals bestimmt: „Geh jetzt... lebe frei und suche dein Glück." Sternenglanz wieherte, so als hätte das Tier genau verstanden, was ihm Arwen sagte, wandte sich um und galoppierte davon.  
  
Als Arwen langsam durch das Reich der Galadhrim wanderte, wuchs ihre Enttäuschung stetig. Der einst goldene Wald hatte sich verändert. Sein Glanz war verblasst. Die Mellyrn hatten fast alle Blätter abgeworfen, allein der Anblick zeugte von der Vergänglichkeit allen Lebens. Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Galadriel, das Herz des Elbenreiches, war nach Westen gesegelt, so wie Elrond. Celeborn, Galadriels Mann, hatte sich nach Bruchtal zurückgezogen, lebte dort zusammen mit Arwens Brüdern. Lothlorien war verlassen.  
  
Der Cerin Amroth, der Hügel auf dem sich Arwen mit Aragorn verlobt hatte, wirkte kalt und abweisend. Vergeblich versuchte Arwen, freundliche Erinnerungen an ihren geliebten Mann in ihr Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Sie sah nach wie vor nur Aragorns Gesicht nach seinem Ende, blass, starr, unbeweglich - mit offenen Augen, die sie ihm zudrückte... Hatte ihr Vater doch Recht behalten, als er sie warnte, mit einem Sterblichen den Bund einzugehen, selbst wenn es ein langlebiger Numenorer war? 'Nein', gab sie sich selbst die Antwort, denn in diesen wenigen Jahren hatte sie eine Liebe erfahren, die vielen ihres Volkes in Jahrtausenden verwehrt blieb. Sie musste einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen, doch das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst...  
  
Auf einmal hörte Arwen von Ferne Stimmen - und Gelächter. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche, erkannte die Stimme einer Frau und die eines Kindes. Wer konnte das sein? Was machten die Leute in diesem Wald? Arwen konnte sich noch gut an frühere Zeiten erinnern, als die meisten Menschen bereits die Nähe zu Galadriels Reich mieden, weil sie fürchteten, unter den Bann einer Zauberin zu geraten.  
  
Sie stand auf, wollte sich in den Schatten der Bäume zurückziehen, um nicht gesehen zu werden, doch es war schon zu spät: Ein kleines, vielleicht sieben- oder achtjähriges Mädchen mit langen braunen Locken, barfuß, gekleidet wie die Tochter eines Bauern, hatte sie entdeckt und starrte sie mit großen blauen Augen an. Die Frau, die das Kind offenbar begleitete, war nicht zu sehen.  
  
„Was machst du denn allein im Wald?" fragte die Kleine neugierig. Arwen rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich wandere nur herum", erwiderte sie, „weißt du, vor vielen Jahren habe ich hier in der Nähe gewohnt." „Im Wald?" „Ja. Aber wie heißt du und wo ist deine Mutter?" „Ich heiße Miri und Mama sammelt Wurzeln. Sie macht daraus Medizin." „Ist sie eine Heilerin?" Miri rieb sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Weiß nicht, kann sein..."  
  
Plötzlich hatte Miri Arwens Halskette entdeckt – ein schmales Collier aus Mithril mit blütenförmig gefassten blauen Edelsteinen. „Das ist aber schön", sagte sie und deutete auf die Kette. „Darf ich es mal anfassen?" Arwen nahm die Kette ab und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Aragorn hatte sie ihr einst geschenkt, an einem Jahrestag ihres Kennenlernens – als ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Eldarion etwa in Miris Alter war. Spontan fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie reichte die Kette an Miri hinüber, die sie bewundernd durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. „Nimm die Kette, sie ist ein Geschenk...", sagte sie. Miri strahlte. „Ich darf sie behalten?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja, behalte sie..."  
  
In diesem Moment kam ihre Mutter – schon etwas besorgt, wohin ihre Tochter verschwunden war. Sie erkannte, was dem Mädchen entgangen war. Vor ihr stand eine äußerst vornehme Dame, auch wenn sie es etwas seltsam fand, dass eine solche Frau allein im Wald war. Aber was ging es sie an. „Ich hoffe, meine Tochter hat Euch nicht belästigt..." sagte sie zögerlich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Das hat sie nicht", entgegnete Arwen und dachte im Stillen, dass es gut war, wie sie ihre Haare frisiert hatte. Ihre Ohren waren bedeckt und so konnte sie nicht sofort als Elbin – oder als ehemalige Elbin, wie sie mit einem Anflug von Ironie feststellte – erkannt werden. Neugierige Fragen der Mutter des Mädchens wollte sie nicht beantworten.  
  
„Schau mal Mama", rief plötzlich Miri und zupfte ihre Mutter am Ärmel, „das habe ich geschenkt bekommen." Miris Mutter sah fassungslos auf die kostbare Kette. „Das ... das können wir nicht annehmen", stammelte sie und wollte das Collier schon zurückgeben. Arwen hob die Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt, „die Kette ist wirklich ein Geschenk ..." Leise, fast flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Sie soll eurer Tochter so viel Glück bringen, wie ich ... es hatte ..." Die Frau sah Arwen nach diesen Worten lange an, erkannte beim Blick in ihre Augen, dass sich hinter dem freundlichen Äußeren der Dame tiefes Leid verbarg. Sie nickte, bedankte sich höflich und zog ihre Tochter von Arwen weg. Sie wollte nicht länger stören. Doch Arwen rief dem Mädchen noch einen Abschiedsgruß nach: „Mögen die Valar dich auf allen deinen Wegen beschützen, Miri."  
  
Als beide verschwunden waren, bemerkte Arwen, dass sie schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Dein Geschenk habe ich weitergegeben, mein Geliebter", sagte sie laut, so als ob Aragorn neben ihr stehen würde. „Ich hoffe, es ist dir Recht. Das kleine Mädchen hat die Kette so bewundernd angesehen ..." Auf einmal glaubte sie die Stimme ihres Mannes zu hören: „Du hast das Richtige getan. Du wirst immer das Richtige tun." Plötzlich wurde sie überschwemmt von Erinnerungen: Aragorn, der lachte, weil sie sich hoffnungslos in den Zierschnüren eines Kleides verfangen hatte... Aragorn, der auf seinem Thron saß und Streitigkeiten schlichtete, die ihm vorgebracht wurden... Aragorn, der mit seinem Sohn spielte, sie um Rat fragte, sie küsste, sie liebte... Ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen, so sehr hielten sie ihre Erinnerungen gefangen, war sie auf den Cerin Amroth hinaufgestiegen, hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Und dann traf sie auch für sich die letzte Entscheidung – die Entscheidung, die sie in ihrem Herzen schon lange beschlossen hatte, schon vor Jahren, als ihr Mann noch jung und ihr Sohn ein Kind war: 'Wo immer du auch jetzt bist, Aragorn, mein Geliebter, ich werde dir folgen ...'   
  
  
***  
  
  
Jahre später sah Miralis, oder Miri, wie sie von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden genannt wurde, zum ersten Mal Minas Tirith. Sie war zu einer schönen Frau herangewachsen, hatte Gelmir**, einen Mann, der wie sie aus Gondor stammte, geheiratet und lebte nun auf seinem Hof in der Nähe des Anduin, einige Wegstunden von der weißen Stadt entfernt. Ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, die in ihrem kleinen Dorf, viele Tagesreisen nordöstlich gelegen, geblieben waren, traf sie seither nur noch selten. Gelmir, Miri und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Faron***, ein Kleinkind noch, waren unterwegs zum Markt in der Hauptstadt, um Teile ihrer Ernte zu verkaufen. Auf einem von zwei Ochsen gezogenen Wagen transportierten sie frisches Obst und Gemüse. Bisher hatten sie ihre Ernte in den benachbarten Dörfern immer den Handwerkern angeboten, aber es hieß, dass in Minas Tirith Obst und Gemüse zu höheren Preisen zu verkaufen sei. Die Familie war nicht arm, aber auch nicht besonders wohlhabend; einen zusätzlichen Verdienst konnten sie gut brauchen. Doch nie war Miri auf den Gedanken gekommen, das Geschenk aus ihrer Kindheit, die Kette der traurigen Dame aus dem Wald, wie sie sie insgeheim immer bezeichnete, zu verkaufen. Auch ihr Mann hatte das nie von ihr verlangt. Meist trug Miri die Kette verdeckt, denn inzwischen wusste sie so ungefähr, was sie wert war und sie wollte keine Diebe oder Räuber anlocken.  
  
In Minas Tirith kam sie aus dem Staunen gar nicht heraus. Sie hatte nie eine so riesige Stadt gesehen mit solch großen, schön verzierten Häusern und so vielen Menschen, die gleichzeitig auf den Straßen unterwegs waren. Gelmir kannte die Stadt bereits und Faron war noch viel zu klein, um das Außergewöhnliche dieser Umgebung wahrzunehmen. „Kann ich noch ein bisschen herumlaufen und mich umsehen, während du das Obst und das Gemüse für den Verkauf herrichtest?" fragte Miri ihren Mann, als sie am Marktplatz angekommen waren. Er zögerte nur einen Moment, dann meinte er: „Minas Tirith ist sicher, dafür sorgen die Wachen des Königs. Sieh dich nur um, aber verlaufe dich nicht. Obwohl – jeder wird dir den Weg zum Marktplatz weisen können."  
  
Miri machte sich also auf den Weg, schaute Straßen und Plätze an, sah Händler ihre Waren anbieten und beobachtete Musikanten, die die Menschen für ein wenig Geld zu unterhalten suchten. Die Zitadelle machte auf sie einen eher abweisenden Eindruck, die Tore waren schwer bewacht, aber der Turm Ecthelion leuchtete in der Morgensonne und der weiße Baum auf dem Platz davor, das Wahrzeichen Gondors, ragte groß und gesund in den Himmel.  
  
Dann sah sie auf einmal ein gewaltiges steinernes Gebäude, nahe der Zitadelle. Auch dort standen Wachen, dennoch gingen Menschen ein und aus. „Was ist darin?" fragte sie eine Frau, die mit einem Korb im Arm gerade ihr Haus in der Nähe verließ. „Kann da jeder hinein?" „Gewiss", antwortete die Frau freundlich. „Dort befinden sich die Grabmäler der Könige und der Truchsesse..." Miri bedankte sich und trat mit klopfendem Herzen ein. Steinerne Räume mit riesigen Säulen, erleuchtet von Fackeln, erwarteten sie. Riesige Grabmäler, ebenfalls aus Stein gehauen, standen an den Wänden, einige auch inmitten der Räume. Solche Grabmäler hatte Miri nie gesehen, sie lagen bis zu diesem Tag völlig außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft.  
  
Vor einem der Grabmäler standen besonders viele Leute. „Wer liegt da?" fragte sie einen Mann, vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie selbst. Das erkannte sie jedoch erst, als er sich ihr zuwandte und sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte, denn er trug einen der in Minas Tirith wohl beliebten dunklen Kapuzenumhänge, die fast nichts über ihre Träger verrieten. „Ihr seid wohl fremd hier?" erwiderte der Mann, erklärte aber freundlich; „Das ist der Sarkophag König Aragorns, des ersten Königs des wiedervereinigten Reiches..." „Mein Vater und meine Mutter müssten hier sein", sagte Miri, „sie haben diesen König verehrt, obwohl sie ihn nie gesehen haben. Er habe Mittelerde den Frieden gebracht, erzählten sie mir schon als Kind." „Und was bedeutet er für Euch?" „Er war ein Held, der unbegreifliche Taten vollbrachte, aber es ist für mich so, als ob er in einer längst vergangenen, weit zurückliegenden Zeit gelebt hätte. Ich kann nicht begreifen, dass er noch regierte, als ich ein Kind war. Er ist eine Erinnerung, nicht mehr richtig wahr ... so wie die Elben." Der Mann nickte, schwieg aber.  
  
Etwas später stand sie nur noch allein mit dem fremden Mann vor Aragorns Sarkophag.„Es ist warm hier drin", meinte sie, und streifte das Tuch ab, das sie um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Auf einmal schien ihr Gegenüber zu erstarren. 'Die Kette', dachte sie erschreckt, 'warum passe ich nicht besser auf.' Unwillkürlich trat sie einige Schritte zurück, bis sie fast an der Wand des Raumes stand. Doch der Mann folgte ihr. Als sie noch überlegte, ob sie vielleicht fliehen könnte, sprach er wieder und seine Stimme klang seltsam brüchig: „Woher habt Ihr die Kette? Sie ist sehr kostbar." Miri atmete tief ein, dann erwiderte sie bestimmt „Das geht Euch nichts an, mein Herr" und legte sich das Tuch wieder um. „Ich denke doch. Sie gehörte meiner Mutter ..." Die Stimme des Fremden war hart geworden, klang befehlsgewohnt. „Habt Ihr sie gestohlen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin keine Diebin", entgegnete Miri schnell. Der Mann sah ihr lange in die Augen, dann meinte er, wieder freundlicher: „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht angenommen ... Aber wollt Ihr mir nicht die Geschichte erzählen, wie sie in Euren Besitz kam?"  
  
Miri atmete vor Erleichterung aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie angespannt sie gewesen war. Der Mann wollte sie anscheinend nicht berauben und er begann sogar, sie anzulächeln. Sie war endgültig besänftigt und erzählte nun offen von ihrer Begegnung mit der Dame im Wald, als sie noch ein Kind war – und von deren großzügigem Geschenk. „Ich habe nie ihren Namen erfahren", beendete Miri ihre Schilderung. Der Mann nickte nachdenklich. „Ihr und Eure Mutter gehört wahrscheinlich zu den letzten Menschen, die sie je gesehen haben. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, habe ich nach ihr suchen lassen, auch im Wald von Lothlorien. Keiner hat aber eine Spur gefunden."  
  
„Wer war eure Mutter?" fragte Miri. Er schaute sie an, dann sagte er: „Meine Mutter war Arwen, die Tochter Elronds, die Königin von Gondor... Sie hat Minas Tirith verlassen, als sie um ihren Mann trauerte..." Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich hätte sie so gern getröstet, aber sie ließ es nicht zu..." Miri war vollkommen fassungslos ... „Die Königin von Gondor? Dann ... dann war König Aragorn, der sagenhafte Held, ihr Mann? Und Ihr ... Ihr seid ..." Sie stockte. „Ich bin Eldarion", erwiderte der Mann. Sie schluckte. „Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen ... leider bin ich nicht geübt im Umgang mit ... vornehmen Leuten ... äh, Königen ..." 'Reiß dich zusammen', dachte sie in diesem Moment, 'der König muss dich ja für eine Idiotin halten.' Sie wollte auf ihre Knie fallen, wurde aber von Eldarion davon abgehalten, indem er sie an den Oberarmen fasste. „Lasst das ... ich möchte von Euch keine Ehrenbezeugungen. Ihr habt meine Mutter zum Lächeln gebracht, als ich es nicht vermochte ..."  
  
„Ich danke Euch, mein König", erwiderte Miri und nestelte an ihrer Kette. „Bitte nehmt sie zurück", bat sie, als sie es geschafft hatte, den Verschluss zu lösen. „Nein, die Kette gehört Euch. Niemals würde ich ein Geschenk, das meine Mutter jemandem gemacht hat, zurücknehmen. Und ihr habt bewiesen, Miralis, dass ihr die Kette in hohen Ehren haltet, sonst hättet Ihr sie längst verkauft."  
  
Eldarion erkundigte sich dann nach Miris Familie und ihren Lebensumständen, fragte sie, ob sie irgendwelche Unterstützung bräuchten. „Wir haben alles, was wir benötigen", erklärte Miri daraufhin rasch. „Dann ist es ja gut", sagte Eldarion und lächelte. „Aber wenn ihr dennoch eines Tages meine Hilfe braucht, scheut Euch nicht zu kommen. Nennt den Wachen am Eingang der Zitadelle dann einfach Euren Namen ..." Miri nickte und lächelte ihrerseits den König an. Eine Zeit lang standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, Miri blickte das Grabmal Aragorns jetzt mit neuem Interesse an. Doch dann erklärte sie Eldarion schließlich, dass sie gehen müsse. „Meine Familie wartet – und ich habe viel zu erzählen." „Dann lebt wohl", erwiderte Eldarion, „und mögen die Valar Euch auf allen Euren Wegen beschützen, Miralis."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Als Miri längst wieder im Freien und auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz war, kamen ihr die letzten Worte des Königs in den Sinn. Sie waren fast die gleichen, die seine Mutter bei ihrem Abschied gesagt hatte. Nur, dass Königin Arwen damals zu einem Kind sprach und ihr Sohn heute zu einer Erwachsenen. Ja, die Valar hatten sie beschützt – davon war Miri überzeugt. Sie hatte den Mann gefunden, den sie vorbehaltlos lieben konnte, so wie die Königin Aragorn vor langer Zeit liebte – bevor sie um ihn trauern musste.  
  
Je mehr sich Miri dem Marktplatz näherte, desto unwirklicher kam ihr das Gespräch mit König Eldarion vor. Der wieder beginnende Alltag forderte seinen Tribut. 'Hoffentlich verkauft Geldir unsere Waren nicht zu billig', dachte sie. 'Er ist ein guter Bauer, aber kein Händler ... ich werde die Sache in die Hand nehmen, sobald ich angekommen bin', nahm sie sich vor. Dann sah sie Geldir und Faron. Als ihr Sohn sie erblickte, stürmte er auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. Miri nahm ihn hoch, wobei sie sich ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse drehte. Faron jauchzte vor Freude. Geldir lachte und meinte gespielt verzweifelt: „Es ist gut, dass du wieder da bist... dein Sohn hört überhaupt nicht auf mich..." „Mein Sohn? Du meinst wohl unser Sohn...?" „Meinetwegen auch das – es ist jedenfalls gut, dass du wieder da bist", bekräftigte Gelmir. Miri nickte. Einen kleinen Moment dachte sie an Arwen, dann schob sie die Erinnerung weg – für den Augenblick zumindest. Sie schaute auf ihre kleine Familie, und plötzlich durchströmte sie das gleiche Glücksgefühl wie an dem Tag, als sie sich mit Geldir verbunden hatte. „Na, da wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir die letzten Äpfel und das restliche Gemüse noch verkaufen können", sagte sie energisch. Erst wenn sie wieder zu Hause waren, wollte sie Geldir erzählen, was sie heute erlebt hatte...  
  
**Ende  
  
  
***Zitat: J.R.R. Tolkien, HdR, Bd III, Anhänge, Erzählung von Aragorn und Arwen   
(Übersetzung: M. Carroux)  
  
**Gelmir = Himmelsjuwel  
  
***Faron = Jäger  
  
  
_Ganz herzlich bedanken möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle bei Annaluva, die mich ermuntert hat, mit dem Schreiben von Fanfictions anzufangen, bei meiner Betareaderin Lessien Taralom, die die Entstehung meiner Geschichten durch ihre wertvollen Anmerkungen und Anregungen immer unterstützt und - nicht zuletzt - bei Eowyn, die im Sommer des letzten Jahres meine allererste Fanfiction auf ihrer Seite veröffentlicht hat.  
  
  
_***  
  
  
_Über Feedback zu der Geschichte, eure Meinung, Lob, Kritik, Anregungen _– _was auch immer  _– (_per E-Mail oder als Review) _würde ich mich sehr freuen.__


End file.
